edfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Carlos2295/Archive Number 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the An Ed is Born page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 07:22, July 14, 2012 "Cool" Trivia The so-called "cool" trivia doesn't seem necessary. Heck, go back to say when "An Ed is Born" first aired and think - how would one know the boomerang is speculation for "Hand Me Down Ed", which aired later on? - it could just be an easter egg the writers put in just for fun. Yeah well, let me ask you this: how would the viewers even know? They wouldn't know if "Hand Me Down Ed" would exist when watching "An Ed is Born" in the first place. - Paganini. My mistake on the Paganini bit. I thought it was already stated in the trivia section, and that (combined with your un-trivial bit about Edd's carpet) spurred me to undo said edit. Thank you, I just love contributing to trivia so I'll try to stay relevant. Videos Yes, please. They should be placed to the left and 400px large. Ok, I'll do that. What do you think about the video updates I made? :The ones where you replaced the "Video Needed" template with an external link to another site? :The ones that I embedded. There were a few that I couldn't find and tried to put the "Video Needed" card back. ::The ones you embedded seem fine, and I would like to thank you for putting them in. Title Cards Why are you replacing title cards? I'm uploading better quality ones that dont have the CN watermark. I thought that would be a nice update. :Oh, I didn't spot that. Okay then, carry on. Thanks for the update! :Can you put those back, thank you lol. Ed Flakes Could you make me a draft of what the page would look like (template, pictures, trivia, description, etc.)? If you could do this, I could look it over, maybe make some corrections, and send it back to you if it's large enough. Sure thing, but how do I make a draft? ````Carlos2295 Just post the page as you envision it at the bottom of my talk page. Scams Hey, thanks for adding in all the scam pages. They're really well-written and they look nice. Thanks for helping the wiki in this way! Your welcome, I just like to contribute in any way possible. Also, the editor can get a little buggy at times so the typeset may sometimes be a little off, if that happens, just correct it, as I guess admins have a better editor lol. :I'm not an admin, but if the typeset gets off, I'll fix it. ::That was part of an edit war with Billy cougar, where I reverted his edits over and over, I believe. Go ahead and add it in. The episode is An Ed is Born, correct? ::Yup, lol. Lackadaisy Cathro Disease Here's the thing: your name works, but originally it was called "Lackadaisycathro Disease". Later, Chintzy moved it to "Lackadaisical Cathro Disease". You have moved it to "Lackadaisy Cathro Disease". I protested Chintzy's move, and nothing was done; as for the correct name, it's all in how you hear it, I'd assume. As such, you really should contact an admin about this. (Personally, I'd be in favor of a poll about the correct name for the disease.) Pictures Dude, you're doing great. Your pictures and scam pages are really helping out the wiki. Thank you for uploading them and doing the pages. :As you'll see in the history, my summary was that it was a bit too long. While you certainly did make it better, it needs to be tightened up a bit, that's all. (For an example of how pages can be too long, you can check out Cardsknower's Sandboxes, which are where he put really long plots from the first eleven episodes story, or look at The Ed-Touchables, which I'll get to rewriting eventually.) Categories Just a little note on categories: scams and the like don't belong in the "Season _" category. Those are reserved for episodes and scripts. :I think that's okay, as there's a category for Ed's things. :I think I need to change the name from "Kanker Sisters Things" to "Kanker Sister's Things" can you do that? ::It would actually be "Kanker Sisters' Things". Also, could you please sign your posts? ::Oh, ok, thanks. Here you go.Carlos2295 (talk) 03:35, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Lists It depends. I've been cleaning up a bit of your coding with the lists. If you'd like to do it, go ahead, but notify me as to which lists you plan to do it on. Oh, you're just including a few unnecessary bits of code. Don't worry, it's pretty easy to take care of. Lackadaisy Cathro Disease Pt. 2 I can put a poll in the next status report. That WORK? Oh, I'm sorry if I annoyed you with that lol. I just wanted the page to be properly named. A poll would be good. Thank you :-) Carlos2295 (talk) 01:36, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Carlos2295 You didn't annoy me at all. Why'd you think you had? P.S.: Is there anything else you think should go on the new blog? Oh, ok, I thought it was because you used caps for WORK lol. The only other thing I can think of right now is maybe making a list of various posters seen around the show? It will need a bit more info that is not trivia to stay, or a compelling argument for its continued existence. 1000 edits Hey, congrats on hitting 1000 edits! Come to the chat if you can I'm licensed to chill 21:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Arbor Day Pardon me, Carlos. Not to rain on Plank's reception, but Arbor Day is the last day in April. Six months from now. PS2 A gaming system (outside of a computer) is not a thing I possess; those pictures are taken from the walkthroughs because that's the only way I could get pictures of gameplay. Clash o' the Idiots Could you add a few pictures from the game to the gallery of Clash of the Idiots? Sweden I'm going to get rid of those pages because this is the English language EEnE wiki, and such info would only be relevant on a Swedish form of said wiki. Featured Articles The "featured article" template and category aren't put on until the month it was featured in has passed and a new featured article is up. :I assume it's designated "Wedgies (service)" in order to distinguish it from wedgies in general, which the kids occasionally give each other (case in point: the Eds near the end of Fool on the Ed or Eddy wedgieing Jimmy at the start of If It Smells Like an Ed). I also think it should be (service) rather than (Service) because to me, the service is just a note, rather than the actual title, as the scam was called "Wedgies". ::Most of your edits were good. Thank you. EXCELLENT photos Thank you for the excellent photos you just posted on Mountain Range. I think they're some of the nicest shots you've uploaded. Thank you, I always strive to enhance the wiki with photos and information as needed. Just out of curiosity, what makes you think so? Carlos2295 (talk) 07:37, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :Mainly the composition and quality. Composition because the moment at which you captured those shots is perfect, and quality because you can see every. Single. Detail. Go right ahead. Rethink Avenue That would happen to be big-time important. HUGELY important. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. Danny Antonucci Day Sounds like a good idea to me. Let me talk about it with the other admins and see if anybody else is interested. Vandal He's been blocked. I'll help hunt down all his changes. Sorry I wasn't able to stop him earlier; I just got on now. Thank you so much. I am undoing ALL of his edits right now. Arrangements I prefer to have them sprinkled through the trivia section, but that has a lot to do with the fact that they're usually already sprinkled throughout, and to just devote a separate section to them, or to move them to the bottom, would take some effort. However, if you think this should be done, you're free to do so. Liquid/Chemical The point isn't really whether they're chemical weapons or simply liquid-based weapons; rather, it's whether or not they qualify as machines, due to the fact that they aren't technically machines but are technically weapons, and weapons are considered a subset of machines. Vimeo Blitz It's not all of the episodes that need new videos. However, when you took down those five, my suspicions were aroused. After I found that the BPS was gone as well, I grew even more suspicious, and began looking through all the videos, and discovered something. Although any videos from Dailymotion were okay, all of the ones from Vimeo had been taken down due to a CN blitz of the website. As such, we've lost about 40 episodes. :In my opinion, Dailymotion is the best source, as it doesn't get hit with copyright claims very often at all; Vimeo is the second best source to use, as it also gets hit with the claims infrequently (albeit more frequently than Dailymotion). ::I've left him two messages already (in September!!!) and he still hasn't caught on. There really isn't much I can do if he refuses to heed the messages besides revert his edits. Do me a solid? Could you help me out by talking to Rstein220? I think it might help if I wasn't the only one trying to tell him to stop adding trivia that either points out the obvious or reads like a TV Tropes WMG page. I'd be glad to do that. I don't think that he's a vandal, but he really just tries too hard to see a referrence or trivia tidbit in EVERYTHING!!!! I understand what you're trying to convey to him, but I don't think that he really understands what edits like this do to the wiki. As we are currently trying to do, the trivias for most of the episodes have a few lines that shouldn't be there (mostly obvious things like you said). But yes, I'll talk to him. I think he just needs to learn what the wiki is really about. Carlos2295 (talk) 07:05, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Youtube We prefer to not make most youtube vids into files because of how often they get taken down. Instead, try this coding: Thanks! Sure thing. Re:Final Warning At this point, I can't ban him, because he hasn't done anything outside the letter of the law. That is to say, Rstein hasn't been outright vandalous, hasn't been rude and/or threatening to any users, and has simply been an annoyance. The most I can do is simply write him a message on his talk page. However, since he has been ignoring these official messages, I can warn him not to do that, as such actions are against the rules of the wiki, and if he continues to ignore them, he could be given a short ban. Lupo the Butcher This sounds like it could work. After all, we do have plenty of references listed, and as the Peter Kelamis page shows, M-rated videos can be uploaded SO LONG AS THEY ARE PROPERLY MARKED AS SUCH. (Yes, I asked Kirkland22 before uploading them, and he was fine as long as they were appropriately marked as unsuitable for those under 18.) I would be fine with it, but I'd like to run it past the good doctor, Kirk, and Jspyster1 first. Cool? David Paul Grove Hey there man, I just want to say nice job David Paul Grove. How did you find out that stuff?Wilfredcthulu (talk) 19:42, February 4, 2014 (UTC)Wilfredcthulu It was actually quite easy, I just looked it all up on IMDb. Carlos2295 (talk) 19:44, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Mr. Cathro I would suggest that, before asking him anything, you contact him, saying that you're a fan of Ed, Edd n Eddy who edits the wiki on it, and would like to interview him. If he agrees, then go ahead, but if not, leave him be. Rstein Pt. 2 Due to his continually ignoring the messages left on his talk page, he has been banned from editing the wiki for three days. Hopefully he'll cotton on to what he was doing wrong now. Children of the Corn Close; only one scam is left, and I'll get to work on that soon. BTW, any ideas for the next status report? I've put the five you suggested back in January in, but if you have any others, I'd be glad to add them. Awards Dreadfully sorry, but it seems that the award monitors aren't checking the page for awards very often anymore due to a lack of requests. Would it be okay if I let Kirkland know you requested the awards on his talk page? Oh yes, go ahead. Carlos2295 (talk) 06:04, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I apologize for the delay, but I placed your awards on your user page. Thanks for your contributions! - Trivia about the school's location Okay, I'd put the bit about the school being improperly positioned in Cool Hand Ed as a Goof on that page. Just one question: what is the significance of the Eds running south to catch the bus in Run Ed Run? Remember, when the Ed's were trying to catch the bus they went down the street in the wagon. That's just to show where the real location of the school is. When you look at an ariel view, you can clearly see that the school is not north of the Cul-De-Sac. Carlos2295 (talk) 21:38, April 24, 2014 (UTC) thank u for ur contibutions Hi there, and welcome to the wiki. Also, your welcome? I guess. As a ground rule, don't forget to sign your posts when leaving a message on someone else's talk page. To do this, just click "signature" after each post. Carlos2295 (talk) 14:24, April 29, 2014 (UTC) thanks for telling me but your not admin so you cant stop me No, but an admin can :-). Also, don't forget to sign your posts. Carlos2295 (talk) 17:03, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Please help? Could you please replace the images on One + One = Ed? They're really quite bad. Geez Louise, those count as photos? Sure thing, I'll get right to it. Carlos2295 (talk) 05:39, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Picture Changes I'm not re-adding pictures into wiki pages; what I'm doing is finding higher quality uploads and putting them in to replace lower quality pictures. For example, you recently redid the pictures on Nazz's House, one of which was a picture of Nazz exercising. Your version of this picture was not on any other pages, although there were other versions on said pages. For that reason, I replaced the lower-quality versions with your high-quality version. Another status report I'll be posting another status report soon. Do you have any suggestions for projects that should be on it? We could make a project out of replacing all the old pictures. Also, we need to address vandalism and bad trivia edits. If I think of any more ideas, I'll be sure to let you know. Carlos2295 (talk) 18:45, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I get the "replace old pictures" thing, but where do the vandalism and trivia edits come in–I mean, in terms of as a project? We're already working on the trivia, and I look over every edit for vandalism. Photo question Are you still accepting picture requests? Of course, just tell me the page. Carlos2295 (talk) 16:31, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Urban Ed. Once again, thank you for all the work you do. Creator Compilation I agree with this in theory, but in practice, it might be hard to put together. That's because a lot of the information is contained in end credits, and a lot of videos cut those out. As such, it could be hard to figure out exactly who did what when. So while I agree that this would be a good project, I'm unsure of its' efficacy. List o' Edd's Inventions I started an inventory page (located here). It has the first two seasons so far. If you have suggestions, or changes, or, well, anything, please put them in the comments section. I like that idea. Personally, I would put it into a chart like I've been doing with the other lists. I also like how it is chronological, so you can see the evolution into the series. I will try to make some pages for some of the inventions listed. Carlos2295 (talk) 05:39, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :If it were made into an official wiki page, then it would be changed into a chart. However, because it's simply something I put up on a subpage of mine, it's improperly formatted and is intended to just serve as an outline. If you think it should be made into a page, that can be brought up as a proposal in the next Status Report. :That's true, it technically isn't a wiki page, just a directory. Yeah, it should stay like that. Carlos2295 (talk) 01:08, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Fall Status Hey, I wasn't sure if you knew, but the Fall 2014 Status Report is up. I looked at it. These projects do seem necessary. Thank you for the update. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:58, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Still Replacing? Hey, if you're still willing to replace pictures, would you do A Fistful of Ed, please? That would be a really cool thing. Thanks. Yes, I'll be sure to do those. Carlos2295 (talk) 07:24, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Photo Requests Are you still taking page photo requests? Of course, what page do you need me to do? Carlos2295 (talk) 05:35, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :Actually a few different pages, if possible: :Take This Ed and Shove It, An Ed Too Many, For Your Ed Only, May I have this Ed? and An Ed is Born. :If not, don't sweat it. Thanks in advance! : Updated Photos Thank you for getting rid of my old photos and replacing them with better-looking, new photos on the Will Work for Ed page. My old ones we're pretty crummy looking. Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 08:02, November 19, 2015 (UTC) I need your help As you know, Gallibon has been adding high-quality images to pages, but he hasn't been captioning them. Could I request that you go back over the pages he's worked on and add captions to the images? I'd do it myself, but I have a take-home exam this weekend that is kicking my butt. I can do that. Right now I'm trying to replace all the pictures for season 3. I'll add captions after I finish the episode I'm working on. Also, some of his pictures I may still need to replace (not 640 x 480), but all of season 2 he can do. Good luck on your exam. Carlos2295 (talk) 05:16, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I'am very sorry Xydux, I didn't know you were busy, I just liked your captions best which is why I left them captionless. I' am very sorry. Perhaps I can help with the captions? Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 05:32, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Hospital Hey. I'm sorry to hear that one of your family members is in the hospital. I hope they feel better. Thank you for the concern. My grandma is doing much better now. Carlos2295 (talk) 06:44, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Admin Candidate Hey there. I've been monitoring your edits for quite a while and am impressed by your commitment to maintaining the wiki. We've been running pretty low on administrators this past year with only Xydux, Kirkland22 and myself remaining as the only active admins. Again, after viewing your edits you seem to have the wiki's best interests at heart, so I'm here to offer you a position on Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki admin team. It's almost like being a regular user only with the power to merge, protect, or delete pages as well as the ability to block unruly users. Also, our fanfiction centric sister site, The Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki, is in need of another admin so the position is available there for you as well. Think it over and reply back with your thoughts/concerns/decision when ready. Cheers, Wow, now that would be an honor. After being on the wiki for years, I feel that I have proven myself worthy to be an admin. With all the new projects going on, I could be of a lot more help with the extra privileges. I've haven't browsed the fanon wiki, so I may need to look at it first before I become an admin for that. Thank you so much for your consideration. Carlos2295 (talk) 01:45, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :We will be happy to have you as a new addition to the team. You can learn a little more about the position on this page. Jspyster1 will upgrade your status to admin when he's next available. - It's done. You are now an administrator for the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki. Welcome aboard. Welcome to Adminship! Welcome to adminship, Carlos. I'm proud of you. Why thank you. This is a great honor to be an admin. I remember when you were added a long time ago. Carlos2295 (talk) 16:28, January 12, 2016 (UTC)